blockheadfandomcom-20200216-history
Time Squad
Time Squad is the first and only Blockhead movie. Part 1 The movie begins with Blockhead in an old Romanian town in the year 1764. Caught up in a large mob, Blockhead marches towards the laboratory on the hill, which is owned by The Scientist. The Scientist then comes out of his laboratory and attempts to make the civilians leave. As he looks throughout the crowd, he is shocked to see that Blockhead has taken their side, although Blockhead himself is unsure of what is happening. Then, as the screen darkens, Blockhead is seen back at his own house in present time. Conscience immediately starts by yelling at Blockhead for going up to the attic. Blockhead then runs out of the house and runs off into the neighborhood, causing various forms of distruction. He is then seen at the museum where he buys a dinosaur toy for a dollar. As The Curator explains the happenings of the 18th century, The Scientist appears through a Time Portal and detanates the museum, both capturing the museum worker and Blockhead. As the two come back into consciousness, they discover that they have been taken into the future. As they meet The Cop, The Scientist attacks them, while also setting off more bombs throughout the city. As he escapes into another time portal, the trio follow him, landing in an even distant future. The three are immediately attacked by Machine Soldiers, but are then saved by The Cyborg. The four then venture off to find The Scientist, while at the same time the Cyborg tells of how humanity had been killed off in an ongoing battle between man and machine. As they find him, The Scientist inebitally escapes, while the four continue to persue him. They then find themselves 7 million years into the past. As they are about to venture off, a large T-Rex begins to hunt them. Part 2 As the group is attacked by a giant T-Rex, Blockhead points out a volcanoe, which they take as an excellent hiding place. As they enter the volcanoe, Blockhead stops to face off against the dinosaur, tripping it with his own saliva, while at the same time falling into the volcanic lava along with the T-Rex. As the group moves on without Blockhead, they are met by The Time Cop, who has a suspicious likeness as the Conscience. As he is about to arrest them for tampering with time, they convince him that The Scientist is to blame, and move on. The Scientist is then spotted again, although he is too far off to give chase. As all hope is about to be lost, Blockhead appears while riding a raptor and chases after him, and disables his vehicle. The Scientist once again escapes into the time portal, with the entire team once again giving chase. They then find themselvesv in a colleseum, where Blockhead is forced to fight to save his comrades. As Blockhead is about to be defeated, The Champion of the colleseum is able to defeat all other competitors and save him. Claiming that he knows what they are after, The Champion leads the group to through another time portal. According to the Time Cop, the current time period is earlier than 1 billion B.C. The Curator then claims that they are somewhere between the Earth's plates and that they were in the time period before dry land. As the cave they are in begins to callapse, Cyborg is able to hold the ceiling long enough for the group to escape, sacrificing himself. As all hope once again seems lost, Blockhead claims that if everyone wishes hard enough, then they will be able to survive. Immediately after everyone wishes for survival, a large, Lock Dragon appears and sends them through another time portal. Part 3 As the group ride the Lock Dragon into the time portal, they find themselves in vacant space. As the Time Cop checks his guage, he claims that there is no signal through time anywhere. The Cop then claims that they are at the end of time. As everyone begins to lose hope, they spot a large, glowing building floating on a steady boulder. As they dismount the dragon, the group steadily make their way into the strange building, spotting The Scientist. The Scientist then claims that he has not only destroyed the world and the universe, he has destroyed time itself. As their final battle begins, Blockhead faces The Scientist at the tower's core. The Scientist then explains to Blockhead that the two are not so different and that they should work together. Blockhead, however, says that he does not care if his friends die or if he is able to rule the universe, and that he only wants The Scientist to sign his velociraptor. The Scientist, seeing this as a disapproval, attempts to stab Blockhead, but is then defeated. Blockhead then procceeds to destroying the tower's core with one of his tongs. As the Time Cop claims to have a slight signal of time, everyone enters through the final time portal, leaving The Scientist and his army to die. The Time Cop then claims that everyone can go to any time that they like, allowing everyone to return home. As Blockhead happily enters his house again, Conscience asks where he had been all day, while Blockhead, seemingly have forgotten the entire adventure already simply shrugs off the question. Blockhead then goes up to the attic and, after a moment of silence and possibly deep thought, Blockhead drops his velociraptor into his sack of toys.